


Villainous Nights Prompt 3 (Renzei 2)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [6]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Name used is Valkyrie.





	Villainous Nights Prompt 3 (Renzei 2)

“Put your hands further up, Val, you’re fighting off an attack not clutching books to your chest!” Duke orders. He stands poised by the door of the lair barking out orders with his hands clasped behind his back.  
I follow his advice, raise my hands further up, and narrowly defend myself from another shock from Andi. Her attack misses me by half an inch and I dive out of the way raising up my own shields in response.  
“Better?” I call out in question. There’s sweat on my brow and my muscles are sore.  
When the Syndicate had proposed a training session, I hadn’t imagined I’d be their main target. Rather than train with each other, they’d taken turns coming at me. Self defense was not my forte, my powers still served more offense than defense, so they’d decided to teach me through example.  
Duke had put me through the wringer by sending ice shards at me for half an hour, the remnants of them melting against my clothes, Lorelei had worn me out by sticking me in dirt mounds and forcing me to dig my way out of them, and now Andi was trying to tase me with her fingers.  
Another zap at my left brings me back into the battle. I jump in time and send a powerful force of telekinesis at her. It hits her in the stomach and sends her skidding back a few steps. She hisses at me but offers me a lazy grin.  
“Nice one,” she commends. She stills her hands at her sides and tilts her head down. “You’ve improved a lot, Val, there’s just one little problem.”  
I take a defensive stance and narrow my eyes at her. “What?”  
“You forgot your first lesson: Never give your back to your enemy.”  
I have no time to ask her what she means before she dives out of the way and something hisses past my head. I let out a gasp and spin around in a hasty pirouette before Renzei can send another knife my way.  
“You almost decapitated me!” I shriek. I fling back one of his knives with a swipe of my hand. A gust of wind sends it flying away. It almost hits Duke but he moves in time and sends a warning Renzei’s way.  
Renzei ignores him, approaches me with a smirk against his face, and twirls another blade in his fingers. Where does he keep those things?  
I raise my hands up in defense and get ready to send him flying back. My head is beginning to ache with the exertion of the training and I want the session to be over soon. I need a shower and a long nap.  
“You have powers to deflect my knives, Val. All’s fair in love and war,” Renzei hums. He dives at me and I jump away. I nearly fall out of the zone the Syndicate cleared out for training.  
“Is your power just knife?” I tease. His knives go flying from his hand and embed themselves into the wall.  
I have little time to sing my victory, however, because a strong gust lifts me up in the air. I scream and raise my hands blindly to try and balance myself. Renzei has his palm open before him and he is concentrating.  
My rebuke dies in my throat, too afraid that arguing will make him lose focus and send me crashing down. I busy myself on using my own power to resist the breeze holding me up. I try to lower myself down and fight Renzei’s control.  
“Well this is interesting,” Andi quips. She watches the display from the foot of Bat’s hologram.  
“I’m recording it. Can’t wait to edit some dubstep to it,” Bat’s voice rings out.  
I ignore them, focus on concentrating, and clench my fist. With a last pressing resolve, the stalemate ends. I send Renzei flying back and his wind is gone. I crash down on my knees and glare at him.  
“Really?”  
He recovers, dusts himself off, and sends another pulse of air at me. It hits my stomach and sends me back several footsteps. I try and recover and lose sight of him.  
He is gone in the shadows and I look around. I can hear him before I see him. He is somewhere to my left.  
The room is quiet as we wait for him to reappear. Renzei is a master at seemingly disappearing into thin air. Give him a shadow and he’ll blend right in. I can hear my own breathing and tense.  
Just when I have given up and Lorelei has risen from her seat to take up Renzei’s turn, something grabs me from behind. I let out a gasp before a knife presses to my throat. I feel the cold metal against my skin and blanch.  
“Surrender?” Renzei’s voice is a playful growl in my ear. His lips tickle the side of my head and I tense in his embrace.  
I know it’s bad timing, with a knife to my neck and all, but I can smell his cologne. It’s earthy and really nice. I try to resist the urge to inhale deeper.  
“You like knives don’t you?” I hiss at him. Talking makes the blade press closer to my throat, my heart pounds.  
I should be terrified at the prospect of having my throat slit but even I have to admit there’s something exciting to it. Renzei is pressed close to me, his muscled form against my back, and his confidence is intoxicating. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice when he next speaks.  
“You seem to like them too. Your heart is pounding,” he murmurs. His fingers holding me in place teasingly brush against the side of my neck where my pulse is, indeed, pounding.  
Color blooms across my face and I lean closer into him to try and put distance between myself and the blade-not to be closer to him or anything.  
“My heart is pounding because someone is pressing a knife to my throat. What’s your excuse?”  
I can feel his own pulse against me. His heart has accelerated and is jumping against my back.  
He’s excited too.  
A guttural laugh leaves his throat and his lips brush against my ear with his response. “I have a hot girl in my arms. My heart is getting more than a little excited.”  
“It’s not just your heart that’s getting excited,” I smirk.  
Duke’s earlier training kicks in and my hand manages to fling his from my neck. His knife goes flying and he is sent away from me by a strong burst of my power. I whirl around and pounce on him before he has a chance to react.  
I land on top of him, straddling his lap. His hands are pinned by mine above him and he blinks up at me.  
“Surrender?” I repeat his earlier question in a teasing tone and tighten my grip on his hands.  
Renzei smirks. If he’s bothered by the fact that I have trapped him, he doesn’t show it. He relaxes against me and lets out a noise at the back of his throat.  
“Later. Right now I’m enjoying the view,” he answers.  
I open my mouth to reply when a cough sounds from behind us.  
We turn and see the rest of the Syndicate staring. Duke has a blush across his features and is trying to regain his composure, Andi is blushing and trying to contain her laughter, Lorelei is frowning in embarrassment and trying to busy herself with her uniform, and Bat’s icon has an anime blush to it.  
“Are you two finished?” Duke asks. He kicks off from his place and nods at the rest of the Syndicate. “Training is over. Rest”  
I burn in embarrassment and all but jump off Renzei. He makes a sound of protest but rises to his own feet. While I’m mortified, he looks as sure of himself as ever. In fact, he even rolls his shoulders and frowns at Duke.  
“Why? We were just getting warmed up.”  
“Oh, it was definitely getting hot in here,” Bat’s voice quips.  
I press a hand against my burning face and try to hide my expression as I dig for my civ clothes.  
Duke elects to ignore Renzei and dismisses the meeting, Andi sends Renzei a wicked grin and fists bumps him on the way out, Bat blinks off his hologram, and Lorelei mumbles a dismissal as she brushes past me.  
Pretty soon I’m all alone with Renzei. I clear my throat and sling my bag over my shoulder.  
“See you tomorrow?” I try and sound nonchalant.  
It doesn’t work- Especially not when Renzei strips out of his uniform and changes into his civilians without bothering to go to a changing room.  
I turn away in a hurry and hear his chuckle. He did it on purpose. Ass.  
“Why wait that long to see each other again? I have free time,” Renzei replies.  
I wait until I hear the locker close and the zipper of his clothes before turning around. He stands fully clothed again and I push down the little flicker of disappointment.  
Down, girl.  
“Why would I want to waste my free time with you?” I opt to tease him again.  
Renzei smirks. “Because I can make it worth your while. **Wanna go grab a drink?** We can continue our ‘training’ at my apartment afterwords.”  
I don’t miss the way he stresses out training. I catch the implication in his wording and resist the urge to blush again; I’ve already done that too much today.  
I fidget with my phone and try to reel in my cool. The sensation of having him pressed against me is too new on my mind. I feel tiny prickles of excitement ignite across my skin.  
I really, really do want that drink now.  
I hum and glance at my phone casually.  
“I have nothing else to do,” I shrug.  
I hear a playful growl against his throat as I turn around. Renzei’s hand wraps around my shoulder, grip possessive. He bends down and whispers into my ear.  
“Oh, trust me, you’ll be doing something good tonight.”


End file.
